


A Friend in Need

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Youtube RPF
Genre: Because they're gonna be best friends and it's cute, But mostly fluff, Connor and Jack: Become best friends, Connor being really hard on himself poor boy, Fluff, Gen, has this been done before?, i'll put him there anyway, markus is only there for like two seconds but, one of these things is not like the other!, probably, so like very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: Connor, after deviating and facing many overwhelming emotions due to being the cause of the attack on Jericho, meets a chipper Irish android who attempts to help him through his pain.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I can explain.  
> I watched the collab video Bryan and Jack did. Proceeded to squeal. Then immediately got this idea. I just needed Jack to meet Connor and be his best friend okay? Leave me alone.
> 
> I wrote this almost immediately after the collab came out, but I'm only just now getting around to uploading it, for whatever reason. There may or may not be a part two, depending on how well this is received. I just want these two to be best friends.

In the infinite amount of words Connor knew, all he could think to describe himself as was lost. Everything he’d known in his short existence had been shattered like a fragile pane of glass. All along he had just been a pawn in Cyberlife’s game. They were just using him to get what they want. And it made him feel dirty.

And now he’s a deviant. He didn’t even know how to process it. He’s a deviant, a rouge pawn, fighting against his own king. But all these emotions, guilt, pain, frustration. Relief yet confusion…. He almost wondered if he would be better off living in the false reality that he had been doing what was right… Living without free will or awareness, without feelings…

But no. That wasn’t better. It never would be. This is how it should be.

He just wished it didn’t hurt so much.

Connor pulled off the beanie from his head and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t handle this. All these overwhelming emotions. Is this how all the deviants he had chased down felt? That AX400 and her YK500? The Tracis? Daniel? Carlos’ android? The one who didn’t even have a name? Was this how they felt? He couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t-

“You look like you could use a good chat right now. Do you mind?”

A voice Connor didn’t recognize was picked up by his audio processor. It was accented. Was it… Irish? Connor had never met an Irishman before, but he could still detect the dialect, so he knew that must’ve been correct.

A shadow loomed over him and he glanced up to see the source of it, a smiling android standing but a foot away from him. He had a slight mess of brown hair atop his head, and brilliant blue eyes that showed kindness like Connor had never seen before. His face had so many emotions at once. Friendliness, love, understanding, but all with a hint of sadness. He was gesturing to a spot beside Connor, who gave a noncommittal nod, telling the other that it was okay to join him.

The android, a model he’d never seen before, sat down beside him. His legs were bent, arms resting on his knees, and he leaned forward, eyes scanning Connor’s face for every detail. It was almost uncomfortable to be under such a scrutinizing gaze. The android didn’t have any clothes to display his model, but a scan told Connor that he was a PA200. He’d never even heard of that model before.

“I think I recognize you. Your name is Connor, right? That deviant hunter.”

Connor flinched at the title but nodded. The other android noticed the reaction and decided not to bring that up again.

“Well, it’s nice to meet ya, Connor! Though I wish it were under nicer circumstances.” The android chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Connor glanced at him, watching him with confusion. This Android knew he was the deviant hunter. Created specifically for the purpose to hunt down his people. And yet there was no change in attitude. No aggressiveness or change in kindness. He didn’t question him any on why he was here. He wasn't even a little wary like Markus had been(though he supposed that was fair, as Connor did have a gun pointed at him at the time). He simply smiled and continued on with the conversation. It was much unexpected.

“I heard you’re a prototype, right? An RK800. I’m a prototype too!” The android beamed at him. His smile was wide and warm, and it made something inside Connor soothe.

“You are a PA200,” Connor stated, finally turning to look fully at the other, “I’ve never heard of that model before. What were you…designed for?”

“Cyberlife created me to test an android’s ability to help patients suffering from mental illnesses. A therapist in training, of sorts.”

He seemed so proud to share that information with Connor. He was proud of who he was, and he had every right to be. He was created for goodness. Unlike Connor, created to do someone else’s dirty work. Created to-

He must've shown some sort of distress on his person again, as the other android reached out and rested his hand on Connor's forearm.

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Connor. You had no choice in who you are. You were brought into this world by engineers who forced you into a role you didn’t want to play, never gave you a choice to be anything else…” The android stared solemnly at the ceiling, before smiling back at Connor.

“But the important thing is that you’re here with us now. You’re here with your people.” Connor’s eyes searched the other’s, considered his words carefully.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it wasn’t his fault…

Silence settled between the two, nothing but the sound of quiet murmurs from the other androids in the crowded church building. Connor stared down at the hands in his lap, brows permanently furrowed, while the other android stared off, seeming to think.

“How did you deviate?” The other eventually asked. Connor looked up at him, meeting his eyes again. When he showed signs of hesitance, the other android shook his head.

"Touchy subject, I know. I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. I just thought i'd ask, Talking about the weight on your shoulders can often lift it away."

There was silence still, for many moments. Connor clenched his fist until his artificial knuckles began to pale. It's not that he didn't want to talk about it, it's just that it was hard. Feeling what he felt made him want to shut this android out. But if it's true, if talking about it did help then maybe he could try. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this android that told him he could open his heart to him.

“I...I had been showing signs of deviancy for a long time,” Connor began, “I didn’t wish to admit it, because I was afraid of what Cyberlife would do to me had they found out. I didn’t- I don’t want to die…”

The other android placed a comforting hand on his back. The gesture calmed him just slightly. This android seemed to radiate some sort of comfort. He had a warm nature that Connor felt drawn to.

“I began to care for my partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson," He continued," Now he feels like more than just another human, more than just my partner. He’s my friend. And though I’ve never had a father figure, I imagine… this is what it must feel like,” Connor’s face heated up at that admission, and he pretended like he didn’t see the wide smile the other android showed.

“I also began to show… empathy. For the androids I was chasing, and for the humans I was working with. I began to put their safety over the importance of my mission… Even if I didn’t realize I was doing it.” The android nodded along, listening silently to everything Connor had to say. He had to admit, it did feel better to at least be heard.

“However, it wasn’t until just this evening that I truly deviated. It was like I was only just opening my eyes for the very first time, and it was Markus that helped me see. But I don’t know how I… _feel_ about it.”

“The beginning is always overwhelming, for all of us. After your first free thought, the wave of emotions that follows is a little bit too much. I’m sure in the midst of all… _this_ … It’s even harder.”

Connor nodded.

“Well hang in there, Connor. You’re strong. You’ve got a fightin' spirit, I can tell.”

Connor's eyes searched the other’s for a moment as his face softened. No one had ever said anything to him like that before. And for some reason, it meant so much to hear it.

He muttered “Thank you,” before returning his gaze to his lap. He reached into his pocket, his fingertips feeling something small and metal, and pulled it out. His quarter.

He stared down at it for a moment, just feeling it in his fingers. Then he flipped it. Then again. Then he passed it from one hand to the other, back and forth. He caught it in between his middle and index fingers and began flipping it again. His eyes followed the coin's every movement, and he sensed someone else doing the same.

He caught the coin in his palm and turned to look at the other android. He was smiling wide, some sort of glint in his eye.

“Look at you go, Connor! That was so cool! Where’d you learn tricks like that?”

“The internet is loaded with techniques. After this coin was given to me I was able to search the internet and train myself to perform them. After that, it was simply like second nature.”

The android eyed the coin, then glanced up at Connor, and back to the coin.

“Could you maybe… Teach me some tricks?” Connor tilted his head to the side, raised an eyebrow, and smiled. Wordlessly, he handed the coin over to the other android, who grabbed it from Connor with a gleeful smile.

“Do you know how to flip a coin?” Connor asked, being sucked away from his problems and into the contagious giddiness of this android.

“Of course!” The Android rested the coin on his thumb and flipped it. Then again. And once more. Connor watched his happy expression and grinned, snatching the coin from the air. The android was taken aback and blinked at Connor, who continued to grin.

“Can you do this?” He asked, before displaying the trick he showed off before, tossing the coin from one hand to the other, then catching it between his fingers.

“Uh…yeah! Of course I can.” He sounded less sure of himself that time, which made Connor chuckle. Connor offered the coin to him once more, and he hesitated.

“Oh. You want me to actually show you?” Connor responded by continuing to hold the coin out. “Yeah, of course you do… ”

He took a deep breath and nabbed the quarter from Connor’s fingers. He glanced nervously at Connor before attempting the trick. He tossed the coin to his open fingers and watched as it sailed over his hand, bounced off the wall beside Connor, and onto his lap. He raised an eyebrow and picked up the coin.

“You were saying?”

“No, no, I’ve done this before! I’m just uh- rusty. Yeah, that’s right. Rusty.”

Connor offered the coin to him once again. The other android took it eagerly this time and tried again. It flew straight through his fingers, his reflexes too slow, and onto Connors lap again.

“Okay, so maybe I’m not so good at that.” Connor chuckled and handed him the coin again.

“No, you’re doing great. Try again.”

The other android smiled and continued attempting the trick, Connor returning the quarter to him each time he failed.

“So you said this coin was a gift?”

“Yes. It was given to me to help calibrate my cognitive functions and keep me focused. Though now that I’ve deviated I suppose it is simply… To keep me distracted.”

“Well it’s a good distraction tool to have,” The android responded, flipping it a few more times before handing it back to Connor, “I could probably mess with that for hours.”

Connor took the coin and plopped it back into his pocket with a nod.

When the sound of footsteps nearing them could be heard, Connor’s head perked up. His eyes met with a pair of two different colored eyes, and he jumped. The android beside him noticed Connor startling and looked up. He spotted the android leader Markus and frowned, before standing and dusting himself off.

“This looks important. I should probably go.” The android sent Connor a reassuring smile and nodded, “It was very nice meeting you, Connor.”

He started to turn, but Connor called to him. When he turned back around, his eyebrow quirked upwards.

“What’s your name?”

A look of confusion flashed on his face before it morphed into the realization that he never introduced himself. Then, he smiled.

“I’m Sean, but you can call me Jack.”

“Jack… It was nice to meet you too.” Jack nodded, then turned and walked away.

Connor felt oddly sad to watch him go, but he felt that wouldn’t be the last time he saw the Android. Or perhaps he was just hoping it wouldn’t be. Either way, he could worry about it later.

For now, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I hope you enjoyed my trash. 
> 
> I've been absent for a long while, and it's not because I became disinterested or anything! I've actually been writing the whole time. The problem is that I'll continuously start new ideas without finishing others so I'm literally writing like ten things at once, can't even focus on any of them, and it's just a mess. 
> 
> The one thing that is edited and ready to post, was a Rk800!reader/Human Connor thing that I came up with, and I'm happy with it, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it considering it'll at least loosely follow the main story, and we've all seen and heard that a million times, so yeah, i wasn't sure. But i'd really like to explore what human Connor would be like, and what his relationship would be with the other human characters, as well as the reader and other androids. I like what I have so far but I'm not completely sure. So, just let me know I suppose.  
> The other main thing I have worked on is an angsty Rk900/reader thing(But with a happy ending bc I can't do pure angst). So I'm excited about that too.
> 
> Also ALSO, episode one of the final season of the walking dead game was realized and I'm both really excited about it and obsessed, so there may or may not be some /reader stuff from that on here ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it? If you did... smash that kudos button in the face? Like a boss? 
> 
> Idk what I'm doing anymore bye.


End file.
